As the Hear Desires
by MonsterLittleThe
Summary: After six years of training under the greatest doctors she's back


'Six years…a lot has happened while I was gone' I mentally thought.

I just arrived this morning from the States and my practice under the greatest neurosurgeons has finally ended 'After six grueling long years but it was worth it….' I again thought.

I looked at my watch it's 2:30 in the afternoon

'It's almost time'

I went home and took out a simple yet elegantly styled light pink two piece dress. I went to the bathroom and took a bath.

"I can do this" I whispered to myself.

I've faced terrifying cases in the hospital I know I can handle this if I put my mind to it.

I proceeded to put on my make-up and style my hair to a side ponytail.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw myself six years ago - all natural, almost no make up and hair in ponytail.

I took my sunglasses, car keys and pouch then proceeded to go to my destination.

Turning on the radio "You are the Reason by Calum Scott" played.

 _ **There goes my heart beating 'cause you are the reason…**_

The engine revved and slowly I maneuvered towards the place where I know will change everything.

 _ **I'm loosing my sleep please come back now**_

I smirked at the song, oh how long has it been since I've heard this. Truly I didn't have enough time to listen to music or go out while I was in the States I was so focused in my craft that I forgot almost everything.

 _ **There goes my mind racing and you are the reason**_

'I'm here'

I looked at the church in front of me it was still the same as I left six years ago. I slowly walked towards the entrance and saw that the doors were closed and a lady in white beautifully dressed was standing.

 _ **That I'm still breathing I'm hopeless now**_

As I took a step and was just far behind the bride to be noticed the mahogany doors opened and the bride slowly walked inside.

Everyone was looking at her, I know no one will notice me because I slowly slid towards the spot where I can't be easily seen and of course who will notice me? The bride is always the center of the attention in weddings.

But our eyes met and I know he recognized me even with my sunglasses on.

I smiled at him.

 _I_ _ **'d climb every mountain And swim every ocean**_

 _ **Just to be with you And fix what I've broken**_

 _ **Oh, 'cause I need you to see That you are the reason**_

I quickly mouthed the wards 'congratulations' but he was still in a daze and in shock….

 _ **There goes my hand shaking And you are the reason**_

 _ **My heart keeps bleeding I need you now**_

At that point I don't know if he was still looking at me or his bride…

Heck, I don't even know what was running on his mind…

 _ **If I could turn back the clock**_

 _ **I'd make sure the light defeated the dark**_

At this point I was remembering everything that has happened between us, on how we first met and how he swept me off my feet a year after his endless proposals, our first date as a couple and how we introduced each other to our families.

I remember the promises we had together on how we wanted our wedding to be in this church and what the song would be, the theme of the wedding and even the cake on how it will look.

 _ **I'd spend every hour, of every day**_

 _ **Keeping you safe**_

I know my eyes were forming tears as I continue to smile at you and your bride.

I was really thankful that I brought my sunglasses

 _ **And I'd climb every mountain**_

 _ **And swim every ocean**_

 _ **Just to be with you**_

 _ **And fix what I've broken**_

' _You can't leave me like this'_

' _But I have to it's a one in a million chance to be chosen as-'_

' _I can't have you leave for the US and stay there for six years! That's too long!'_

' _But this is a one in a million chance!'_

' _Marry me.'_

' _I can't…'_

' _Marry me and you can go I need something …as assurance that you'll come back to me..'_

' _I'm sorry I can't'_

 _ **Oh, 'cause I need you to see**_

 _ **That you are the reason, oh**_

'I waited for you to finish your medical degree because you wanted to be a doctor…but this is just too much'

'Please, six years won't take long we can chat or facetime..'

'Stop. I can't do this anymore. You know I love you'

'Please..'

'I also need to think about myself, let's forget about each other. You can focus on your practice and maybe I'll get married to forget about you…'

 _ **(I don't wanna fight no more)**_

 _ **(I don't wanna hurt no more)**_

 _ **(I don't wanna cry no more)**_

 _ **(Come back, I need you to hold me closer now)**_

By this time I know I wanted to cry. 'It's too late' I thought.

Your bride was now beside you and both of you were now walking closer towards the altar and priest.

You're restless as ever, I know it's not your type to be the center of attention, you were looking at everyone and at me…

 _ **You are the reason, oh**_

 _ **(Just a little closer now)**_

 _ **(Come a little closer now)**_

 _ **(I need you to hold me tonight)**_

'Now…for the wedding vows…' I though.

"Do you, Sasuke, take Karin to be your wedded wife, to cherish in love and in friendship, in strength and in weakness, in success and in disappointment, to love her faithfully, today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you shall live?"

I slowly bent my right leg and quickly bowed down then started to walk away.

Everyone was anticipating his answer, it's the heart of the wedding, when the soon to be husband and wife proclaim and accept each other in the eyes of God, and everyone in the church serves as the witnesses of their everlasting love.

I can't take what I was seeing anymore and I buckled my seatbelt and drove away.

"I wish you happiness…"

 _ **I'd climb every mountain**_

 _ **And swim every ocean**_

 _ **Just to be with you**_

 _ **And fix what I've broken**_

 _ **'Cause I need you to see**_

 _ **That you are the reason**_

END.

* * *

Thank you.


End file.
